Pilot
Pilotowy odcinek amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko miał swoją premierę 3 października 2004 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Marc Cherry, a reżyserował Charles McDougall. Opis Pewnego dnia, w jednym z domów na przedmieściach Wisteria Lane, kobieta popełnia samobójstwo. Na pogrzebie przychodzą jej najbliższe przyjaciółki oraz wszyscy jej sąsiedzi. Podczas porządkowania rzeczy Alice, jej przyjaciółki odkrywają tajemniczy list, adresowany do zmarłej. Streszczenie Jak co dzień, po zrobieniu śniadania dla rodziny, posprzątaniu, odebraniu prania z pralni gospodyni Mary Alice Young wyjęła broń, po czym strzeliła sobie w głowę. Jej ciało znalazła ciekawska Martha Huber, która pod pretekstem oddania pożyczonego pół roku temu sprzętu odwiedziła sąsiadkę i zauważyła jej ciało przez okno. Po pogrzebie wszyscy mieszkańcy Wisteria Lane przyszli na stypę i przynieśli ze sobą coś do jedzenia. Lynette Scavo, kiedyś kierownik w firmie, a teraz matka czwórki niesfornych chłopców, nad którymi z trudem panowała, przyniosła smażonego kurczaka. Gabrielle Solis, była modelka, a teraz żona maklera Carlosa, przyniosła pikantną paellę. Bree Van De Kamp, którą wszyscy uważają za idealną matkę, żonę i gospodynię domową, z wyjątkiem jej własnej rodziny, przyniosła dwa koszyki bułeczek. Susan Maye], rozwódka z córką nastolatką Julie, ilustrująca bajki dla dzieci, przyniosła makaron, który okazał się niejadalny. Przyjaciółki Mary Alice usiadły przy stole, przy którym zawsze się spotykały i zastanawiały się, z jakiego powodu Mary Alice popełniła samobójstwo. Paul, mąż Mary Alice, prosi by przyjaciółki spakowały rzeczy żony. Na stypie Susan poznaje nowego sąsiada, przystojnego Mike`a Delfino, hydraulika. Lynette wchodzi w sukni do basenu i wyciąga z niego swoich trzech synów, którzy w najlepsze kąpią się po stypie. Życie mieszkańców Wisteria Lane wraca na zwykłe tory. Julie znajduje pretekst i przepytując Mike'a, dowiaduje się, że rok temu zmarła mu żona. Susan ma jednak konkurentkę, która zrobi wszystko by zdobyć mężczyznę. Jest nią Edie. Carlos wymusza na Gabrielle by poszła z nim na przyjęcie, na które nie ma ona ochoty iść. Tuż po wyjściu męża z domu, Gabrielle kocha się z Johnem - młodym i przystojnym ogrodnikiem. Bree nie może zrozumieć, czemu jej rodzina nie docenia tego, że gotuje dla nich tak wymyślne dania. Lynette natomiast ciężko jest zapanować na bliźniakami, którzy szaleją po sklepie. W dodatku spotyka ona dawną znajomą z pracy. Susan chce zaprosić Mike'a na kolację, lecz gdy puka do drzwi okazuje się, że jest u niego Edie. Dziewczyna okłamuje mężczyznę, mówiąc, iż przychodzi by poprosić go o odetkanie zlewu w kuchni. Kobieta wraca do domu i wrzuca do zlewu wszystko, co się da by nie wyjść na napaloną idiotkę. Ostatecznie udaje się jej zatkać rury koniem trojańskim - projektem szkolnym Julie. Bree zabiera rodzinę na kolację do restauracji. Tam jej mąż, Rex, oznajmia, że chce rozwodu. Bree udaje, że nic się nie stało, lecz ze zdenerwowania dokłada do sałatki męża cebulę, na którą jest on uczulony. Rex traci przytomność. Nocą mąż Mary Alice rozkopuje basen. Widzi to ich syn - Zachary, któremu dobiegający z podwórka głos wydaje się znajomy. Mąż Lynette - Tom - wraca do domu z delegacji. Rex trafia do szpitala. Tam mówi jej, że ma dość jej doskonałości. Uważa on, że stała się jedną z tych plastikowych gospodyń z przedmieścia. Wychodząc na przyjęcie Carlos zauważa, że John nie skosił trawnika i postanawia zatrudnić innego ogrodnika. Na przyjęciu Gabrielle prosi kelnera by jej mąż trzymał ciągle w ręku drinka, a sama wraca do domu i kosi trawnik. Susan dowiaduje się od pani Huber, że Edie zaprosiła jakiegoś mężczyznę na kolację. Jest ona przekonana, że tym gościem jest Mike. Pod pretekstem pożyczenia cukru, kobieta idzie to sprawdzić. Wchodzi do domu Edie tylnym wejściem. Przypadkowo podpala ona zasłony, a gdy nie daje rady ugasić płomienia, ucieka z palącego się domu, zostawiając filiżankę do odmierzania, z którą przyszła. Dom Edie płonie, a Susan jest przekona, że to Mike trafił do szpitala z powodu zaczadzenia. Okazuje się jednak, iż jej przeczucia były mylne, gdyż Mike przez cały czas był w kinie. Gdy mężczyzna wraca do domu wyjmuje ze spodni broń i mówi do kogoś przez telefon, że wciąż szuka. Przy pakowaniu ubrań i rzeczy osobistych Mary Alice, przyjaciółki znajdują list adresowany do zmarłej, w którym ktoś napisał:'' Wiem, co zrobiłaś. Robi mi się od tego niedobrze. Zamierzam powiedzieć''. Okazuje się, że Mary Alice dostała go w dniu śmierci. Obsada Produkcja Cherry ukończył pierwszy projekt pilotażowy w kwietniu 2002 r. i udostępnił scenariusz CBS, NBC, Fox, HBO, Showtime oraz Lifetime, które to wszystko odrzuciły. Po przepisaniu skryptu Cherry przekazał serial ABC, która odebrała pilota. Menedżerowie ABC martwili się jednak tytułem serii, którą Cherry wybrał jeszcze przed napisaniem scenariusza. Sugerowali zmianę nazwy serii „Wisteria Lane” lub „The Secret Lives of Housewives”, ale Cherry nalegał na zachowanie oryginalnego tytułu. Projekt został oficjalnie ogłoszony 23 października 2003 r. jako połączenie seriali American Beauty i Knots Landing. Casting do Gotowych... rozpoczął się w lutym 2004 roku. Eva Longoria była pierwszą aktorką obsadzoną w głównej roli, po dwóch przesłuchaniach wcieliła się w rolę Gabrielle Solis, materialistycznej ex-modelki. Longoria, wówczas nieznana aktorka opery mydlanej, stwierdziła, że przed przesłuchaniem nie przeczytała całego scenariusza. Roselyn Sánchez również przesłuchała tę rolę. Teri Hatcher została obsadzona w roli Susan Mayer, samotna matka szukająca miłości. Cherry pochwaliła przesłuchanie Hatcher, nazywając to „najlepszym przesłuchaniem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem w sieci”. Aktorzy początkowo też chcieli wcielić się w rolę samotnej matki Susan Mayer, w tym Courteney Cox, Calista Flockhart, Mary-Louise Parker, i Sela Ward. Julia Louis-Dreyfus również wyraziła zainteresowanie rolą, ale menedżerowie sieci czuli, że nie pasuje do tej roli. Cherry zaproponował rolę Bree Van de Kamp. Delany odrzuciła rolę, ale później dołącza do serii w swoim czwartym sezonie jako Katherine Mayfair. Felicity Huffman została obsadzona jako Lynette Scavo, sfrustrowana matka, po tym, jak podczas przesłuchania opowiadała o swoich własnych doświadczeniach jako matki. Cherry nazwał casting Huffman „bardzo szczęśliwym”, komentując, że „w ciągu piętnastu minut dostała rolę”. Ricardo Antonio Chavira został obsadzony jako bogaty i protekcjonalny mąż Gabrielle, Carlos Solis, natomiast James Denton został obsadzony jako zainteresowanie miłością Susan i nowy sąsiad hydraulik Mike Delfino.Kyle Searles dołączył do obsady jako John Rowland, nastoletni ogrodnik Solises, z którym Gabrielle ma romans, a Andrea Bowen została zatrudniona do grania nastoletniej córki Susan, Julie Mayer. Mark Moses został obsadzony jako Paul Young tajemniczy mąż Mary Alice i Cody Kasch jako ich niespokojny nastoletni syn Zach Young. Michael Reilly Burke został obsadzony jako niezadowolony mąż doktora Bree, Rex Van de Kamp. Pilot wprowadził także kilku powtarzających się członków obsady. Christine Estabrook działała jako wścibska sąsiadka Martha Huber. Doug Savant po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako Tom Scavo, mąż Lynette, który jest zawsze poza biznesem. Savant później stał się regularnym serialem na drugi sezon, co obiecała mu Cherry, kiedy zapisał się na pierwszy sezon. Shawn Pyfrom i Joy Lauren zadebiutowali jako Andrew i Danielle Van de Kamp, wyzywające nastoletnie dzieci Bree. Zdjęcia do filmu pilotażowego odbywały się przede wszystkim na Colonial Street, tylnej ulicy w Universal Studios Hollywood. Filmowanie dla pilota miało początkowo odbywać się w rzeczywistej dzielnicy Los Angeles, dopóki zespół produkcyjny nie zdał sobie sprawy z trudności, jakie się z tym wiążą. Zamiast tego wybrali Colonial Street, tylną ulicę w Universal Studios Hollywood. Przyjęcie Pilot spotkał się z wyjątkowo pozytywnym odbiorem krytycznym. Premiera pilotażu odbyła się o godzinie 21:00 czasu wschodniego (ET) 3 października 2004 r., tydzień po planowanej dacie emisji. Premiera przyciągnęła 21,6 miliona widzów i 8,9/ 21 osób dorosłych w wieku 18–49 lat. Był to najwyższy debiut serialu ABC od Spin City w 1996 r. oraz każdej serii non-spinoff od Inside Schwartz NBC w 2001 r., a także najczęściej oglądany debiut serialu dramatycznego od jedenastu lat. Pilot był najczęściej oglądanym programem tygodnia, a także miał najwyższą ocenę wśród grup demograficznych kobiet w wieku od 18 do 49 lat. Ponadto był to najczęściej oglądany program wśród mężczyzn w wieku od 18 do 34 lat. W Wielkiej Brytanii, pilot emitowany na kanale 4 w dniu 5 stycznia 2005 r., przyciągnął 4,8 miliona widzów, co jest najwyższą premierą serialu dramatycznego w sieci od czasu ER dziewięć lat wcześniej. Nagrody Pilotażowy odcinek zdobył trzy nagrody Emmy: Wybitna główna aktorka w serialu komediowym (Felicity Huffman, Wybitna reżyseria w serialu komediowym (Charles McDougall), oraz Znakomita edycja zdjęć z pojedynczej kamery dla serialu komediowego (Michael Berenbaum). Marc Cherry był nominowany do nagrody za wybitne scenariusze do serialu komediowego. Berenbaum wygrał także nagrodę American Cinema Editor za pracę nad tym odcinkiem. McDougall był także nominowany do nagrody Directors Guild of America za reżyserię odcinka. Cytaty Mary Alice: Nazywam się Mary Alice Young. W dzisiejszej gazecie możecie przeczytać o niezwykłym dniu jaki przeżyłam w zeszłym tygodniu. Zwykle w moim życiu nie ma sensacji, ale to się zmieniło w zeszły czwartek. Z początku wszystko szło normalnym trybem: podałam rodzinie śniadanie, zajmowałam się pracami w domu, zrobiłam wszystko co zaplanowałam, załatwiłam sprawunki, to był dzień jak co dzień. Spokojny, jakbym polerowała rutynę mojego życia nadając jej idealny połysk. Stąd moje zdumienie kiedy otworzyłam szafę w holu żeby wyjąć nigdy nie używany rewolwer. Moje ciało znalazła sąsiadka pani Martha Huber, którą przestraszył huk. Jest ciekawska, więc szukała pretekstu, żeby do mnie zajrzeć. Po chwili wahania postanowiła mi oddać mikser, który pożyczyła pół roku wcześniej. Martha Huber: Moja sąsiadka. Została zastrzelona. Wszędzie pełno krwi. Tak, przyślijcie karetkę. Natychmiast! Mary Alice: Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo przerażona tragedią, której nie rozumiała. Ale pani Huber słynie z tego, że zawsze patrzy na jasną stronę wydarzeń. Ciekawostki * Razem z serialem "Zagubieni", "Gotowe na wszystko" przyniosły stacji ABC rekordowe zyski. * Eva Longoria była pierwszym obsadzonym aktorem. Przeprowadziła przesłuchanie do projektu bez przeczytania całego scenariusza. * Odcinek obejrzało 21,6 milionów ludzi. * Pilotażowy odcinek zdobył trzy nagrody Emmy. *W tym odcinku Mary Alice wymawia nazwisko Susan jako „Meyer”. Jednak w pozostałych części serii jej imię jest ogólnie wymawiane jako „Mayer”. Wynika to z faktu, że podczas nagrywania do pilota Susan miała nazywać się Meyer. Później został zmieniony na Mayer. *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) jest fizycznie widziana w tym odcinku, co oznacza jej pierwszy występ w serialu. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 101. Błędy *Kiedy poznajemy Lynette, ona nosi talerz obiadowy ze smażonym kurczakiem, używając obu rąk. Jednak po zakończeniu sekwencji retrospekcji nagle spaceruje z dzieckiem. *Drzwi Mike'a są wykonane z brązowego drewna, ale w późniejszych odcinkach są białe i mają drzwi ekranowe. *Kiedy Lynette wychodzi z basenu podczas budzenia (zabierając swoich chłopców), wciąż jest na wysokich obcasach, ale po strzale, kiedy odzyskuje dziecko, nagle jest boso. *W całym odcinku kominek Gabrielle w salonie znika i pojawia się ponownie, tak jakby zdjęcia zarówno nieużywanych jak i wyświetlanych odcinków pilotażowych były edytowane razem. *W tym odcinku Mary Alice mówi, że zmarła w czwartek. Jednak na jej nagrobku, który widać w następnym odcinku , napisano, że zmarła 26 września 2004 r. To była niedziela. *Kiedy Lynette robi zakupy w supermarkecie, zaraz po tym, jak traci kontakt z bliźniakami, pokazano, jak popycha wózek na zakupy w przejściu, a na siedzeniu jest tylko różowy koc; jednak w kolejnym ujęciu, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, jej córka siedzi z kocem na siedzeniu, a Parker jedzie w koszu. *Po tym, jak Natalie Klein pyta Lynette w sklepie spożywczym, czy uwielbia być mamą, przez chwilę patrzy na nią zmieszana i zmartwiona, ale w następnym ujęciu jej twarz automatycznie zmienia się w uśmiech. Galeria de:Schmutzige Wäsche en:Pilot fr:1x01 ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 01 Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery sezonów